A Lost Love
by ShadowWolfAngel
Summary: A new werewolf has come to Forks, a different kind of wolf. When she imprints on Alice, and Seth imprints on the new wolf, what will happen? And why does Alice have a vision of a beautiful Mexican vampire? *Storyline done, two endings, work in progress*
1. Chapter 1

***My first submission on here! I know the first chapter is boring and I apologize.***

***I promise! It gets much better though!!***

***Cullens/Quileutes = Not mine*  
**

Chapter 1

I sighed as the small dirt road came to an end. It was out in the middle of South Dakota, in the middle of some field that I was sure no one tended anymore. Rabbits, weasels, and other small creatures had overrun it. They were precarious creatures, and I was intrigued by a particular group of young rabbits, not more than three months old. They were prancing around, just to the south of the West/East road. I was going west, into the sunset. In another few moments I could be running, with the strength of a wolf.

And not just any wolf. The wolf of the Guardian. Werewolves were nearly extinct. Spirit wolves, the wolves of the Quileute ancestors, dominated the northwestern coasts of the La Push Indian Reservation in Washington. Guardian Wolves were another story. In a sense, they were tied to both spirit wolves and werewolves, but, in another sense, a Guardian wolf was an anomaly in the world of weird. He was selected to bring piece among wolf and vampire. He was stronger than any werewolf or spirit wolf, and assumed all roles of the Alpha whenever he was near a tribe. The Quileute wolves knew of the Guardian, but had never seen one. The Guardian was just a legend to them.

But in actuality, Guardian was very, very real. He was stronger, faster, and far more powerful than anything known to the vampires or spirit wolves. He could access all the wolves' minds, in wolf form or human form, and he could block his thoughts to the other wolves. Yes, this meant I could hear the Quileute wolves from here. He also amplified a vampire's abilities. Some vampires have unique talents…although I guess you already knew that, or you wouldn't be reading this.

And another thing. I'm not quite sure why I'm using all the 'He' pronouns. My name is Grace Fuller. Of course, the Guardian is meant to be male, by all means. But my…mentor, my creator, was more insightful than other wolves. My mentor, Leon Pryce, had traveled the world looking for someone who would make a suitable Guardian. Apparently none of the hopefuls surpassed Leon's standards, so he began looking. He came across the sleepy little town of Haig, Alabama. I had lived there all my 17 years, and wasn't really planning on leaving. Until I met Leon.

His short, spiked blonde hair and his over-muscular appearance set off a warning siren in my brain. I met him at a school baseball game. He was tall and filled out his shirt and pants to the point I thought he was going to flex a muscle and rip it off. He had deep, blue eyes, the color of sapphire. I was never one for blonde and blue guys. Black hair was my thing, but something made me walk up to him and say hi.

His voice was pure, like a cross between a tenor and a bass. He introduced himself. He had a cousin on the team and was from Maine. His parents were sitting not far from him. I later discovered that his 'parents' were his two closest friends, Michael and Jennifer. But, he said he was enrolling in my school after spring break and asked if I could show him around. Of course, I said yes. I went back to sit with my two best friends, Katie and Laura. They gushed wildly over the fact he was still glancing my way. I was the tomboy of the group, who didn't really care about guys. So naturally when one single hot guy seems interested, they blew a fuse.

Into the summer, we became inseparable friends, and he invited me up to Maine with his family. My parents took some convincing. I had supposedly died in a plane wreck, along with Leon and his parents. By then…he had told me everything I just told you. He regretted taking me this way, but assured me it was best if I left my loved ones out of this.

Years passed and I became the glorious Guardian. Leon had been Guardian for over one hundred years, and his two friends were his two pack mates. I didn't age at all, and Leon revealed to me that once I was a full fledged Guardian, I wouldn't age until it was time to choose a new one. It was one of those things that involved instinct.

I just acquired my ability to morph last year, when Leon lost his. And, with the passing of that Guardian, I became the new one, and my new family died. Everyone…Jenny, Michael, even Leon…I was now alone in the world, but they had given me hope. They had left me a list of things to do as the new Guardian. And my first was to make my presence known to the Quileute.

Which meant automatic association with the Cullen Coven. Bleh.

I had never met a vampire, never smelled one. Not that I hoped to. But, I was supposed to be diplomatic and courteous. I had no one, and Leon's instructions were clear:

Ally with the Quileute and the Cullens, stay with either, protect them both.

I rolled my eyes at this memory as the sun finally sank below the horizon, giving me plenty of freedom. I morphed.

It was magical, different than the spirit wolves. I, for one, kept my clothes. I smiled to myself at that lovely thought they would envy me for. I was larger than any Quileute wolf. I was blonde. Long blonde fur covered my powerful legs, my chest. I even had bangs in my wolf form, that mimicked my human hair. The morph changed my eyes to the same blue that Leon's were. However, my hair was still dark brown. He had said that the change in my hair would come gradually, as would my eyes. I was slightly hurt for the loss of my eyes. The green that they were was special. Green gold, reflecting the color of whatever shirt I decided to wear. They also had vivid blue and dark brown.

I chuckled to myself. My eyes were nothing. I began sprinting toward Forks, Washington. The Quileute wolf's thoughts clouded my head, but I was happy. Tonight was the last leg of my journey.


	2. Chapter 2

***I like reviews please!! I hope you guys like it, reviews mean the world to me.***

***If there's something you want to see happen, let me know!***

Chapter 2

It was breaking dawn on the horizon as I loped into view of the Cullen's house. I morphed back into my raggedy teenage self, still trapped at the age of 17. I smiled and thought of the advantage it was to hear the other wolves' thoughts, and they couldn't hear mine. It was like I knew all the Cullens by heart already, and they had no idea I existed. I forgot to mention, I could make myself immune to their abilities. Of course, once I discovered that Alice could foresee possible futures and Edward could read minds, I put up a block for that immediately.

Carlisle was the kind, father figure of the house. He was an amazingly gentle and wise man, and I automatically thought no less of him than an angel.

His wife, Esme, brought back thoughts of my mother. My eyes stung, and I couldn't help realize the hurt I caused my family by leaving suddenly.

Emmett was a brute of enormous strength, but nonetheless, he was incredibly protective and loved his family.

Rosalie was…Undesirable to me. She was a stuck up, self-absorbed primadonna. I felt bile rising to my throat as I remembered the cheerleaders at school I despised passionately.

Jasper was mysterious. He was a soldier, born and bred, but he was gentle and sweet as well. He could sense others' emotions and could make others feel the emotions as he felt they needed.

Alice was something else. I got quite an earful from the other wolves. She was short, petite, and the most innocent manipulative pixie I'd ever heard of, but she was loving and devoted to her family, and would do just about anything for her mate Jasper.

Edward and Bella. I couldn't describe them separately, it would be a crime. I mentally barfed at the thoughts of true love. I had never witnessed it in my life, only hurt and pain, and betrayal from the opposite sex to my best friends. They loved each other unconditionally, as they loved their daughter. I was slightly bewildered to hear that the three of them had gone on a vacation somewhere. Good. Less vampire stench.

The smell overwhelmed me as soon as I came to Forks. It was insane, but I managed. I sighed and walked up to the door. As soon as I knocked, I intensified Alice's block on my future and let Edward's go, since he was undoubtedly far out of range from my brain. I also realized that they couldn't smell me. Guardian wolves do not smell as other werewolves. I was pleased; they would have no idea I was a werewolf.

Carlisle answered the door. He was a beautiful creature indeed. He smiled politely, and I returned the favor.

"I need to speak with you, alone, if it is possible, sir," I said, maintaining my smile.

"Oh, of course, but may I ask what the business is?" He stepped outside, shutting the door behind him

.

"My name is Grace, and I have come here from Maine. I'm not quite sure how I should put this, for fear of you freaking out or something." I grinned.

"Believe me miss, you could do nothing to freak me out." His smile was warm.

"If you say so…" I morphed in front of him. He staggered back, overwhelmed by the enormous size of Guardian. I quickly returned to my human form though, afraid someone else would see me.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. It was easier for me to explain it that way." I looked at the ground, awaiting a response.

"You…You're a Guardian wolf, aren't you?"

"So, you ARE as smart as the others believe you to be." I smiled. "Just kidding. I have been sent by my mentor to assist you and the Quileute…I am basically a part of your extended family now…And if you object or something, I will understand but. I am bound to you now, says my mentor."

Carlisle was dumbfounded. He ran a hand through his perfect hair, sighing. "I see nothing wrong with it…But. It worries me. We cannot smell you."

"Forgive me for not being as smelly as my brothers…"

He stifled a laugh. "Have you introduced yourself to the other wolves yet, then?"

"No sir, I have not. I just got here this morning. I will speak to them later. For now, I am pondering where I should stay…"

"You are more than welcome to stay with us."

"I appreciate the offer, truly I do, but…would your family mind?"

"Of course not."

"Well…We'll see. I don't want to intrude. But I must ask a separate favor of you."

"Yes?"

"Keep my existence secret from the family…I will reveal it to them when I think they are ready. I don't want to shock or worry them."

"But Edward…"

"I can nullify a vampire's abilities when it involves me." I grinned triumphantly.

"Well, in that case, what about when he returns home?"

"I won't mind. I'm sure they'll all know by then anyway."

"If you say so. Would you come in? Have something to eat?" He gestured inside the house.

"I don't want to intrude, sir…"

"Oh, drop the formalities. You are family now. Come inside, meet the others."

I followed him in, a warm glow surrounding my body. I had a family again.


	3. Chapter 3

***Once again, I appreciate reviews! Love you all! Mwah!!***

Chapter 3

"Oh wow! This is so amazing!!" Alice shouted for about the thousandth time.

"Give it a rest!" I muttered from under the pillow.

"But but but!!! I've never been able to see so clearly before! It's amazing!" I heard her doing cartwheels around the room. I groaned.

"Alice…For God's sake…"

"Be quiet!" she said, happiness coating her voice. I sighed. It was hopeless. I had walked inside the house to meet Carlisle's family. Esme was as sweet and motherly as ever. Rosalie and Emmett were just leaving, and seemed to be polite enough. Jasper had gone to do some errands. Naturally, I was stuck with the crazed pixie. She had practically flown down the steps to introduce herself. It was crazy. She began seeing things all over. She could even see the spirit wolves. She could see Renesmee and Edward and Bella, miles away from here. She was in absolute bliss because she discovered I amplified her visions.

And I was in absolute annoyance.

Not that I revealed that to anyone. Esme just smiled at Alice's newfound happiness. Carlisle, on the other hand, was slightly puzzled. Since he knew I was what I was, he undoubtedly locked himself in his office to do research. But he did explain to them that I knew they were vampires. Before they could do much questioning, Alice discovered my amplification abilities…and well, that was that.

I never thought I would miss the constant pestering of my once younger brother.

"Grace, come on! You and I are going to be best friends!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me off the couch. "We're going shopping!"

I felt my stomach lurch. I hated shopping. Tomboy here.

"Um, Alice…"

"I won't take no for an answer! Come on!" She yanked me to the garage and shoved my to the passenger side of her Porsche. I was being kidnapped by the pixie. God help me.

"I just can't get over the fact that I can see like this. I've never been able to see werewolves before!" She blabbed on and on. Like I was listening. I was too annoyed, too worried, and too horrified. You know that thing about imprinting?

Leon told me that it works different with the Guardian. You imprint on people who need your protection the most, who need you. Basically, it's kind of like the ultimate bond of best friendship. He had told me that I probably had a few before I became Guardian, and when I looked back, I did. My best friends, people I would die for, people I would give anything to see them happy. He said that was why I had such a hard time finding a guy, because my method of imprinting worked for people who needed me as a friend, not who needed me as a partner. He guessed I would never be able to imprint for that purpose, that my Guardian instinct would be too strong. I had never had a problem with being friends, they were my life, my extended family before I became Guardian. But, he said it would be different when I first imprinted on someone now that my powers were realized. It would be like a form of falling on love. I could have several imprints at once, or just one. I had only focused on one best friend during my human life. I guessed it was best, one best friend, one boyfriend, although the second of those usually eluded me. I was always close to a best friend though, girl or guy. And the instant I met a certain pixie vampire, I realized Leon was right.

I had imprinted on Alice.

The realization terrified me. I was scared to death of becoming close to a vampire. I would never know what would become of it. I'm sure she figured out by now that she couldn't see me, because the instant I imprinted I blocked her ability on me again. I absentmindedly tapped my head against the window. It was raining.

"Grace? GRACE!"

She shouted my name. I awoke from my torment.

"What in the world have you been doing for the past fifteen minutes?" she asked accusingly. "I was trying to talk to you!"

"Oh, sorry…I zoned out. Had a rough week, you know." I felt bad for lying to someone I was supposedly falling in love with. The thought made me want to blow chunks.

"Well it doesn't matter. My car's broke down!" She slouched in the seat and poked her lip out. I felt bad again.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, hold on. Let me look at it." I hadn't even noticed we were stopped on the side of the freeway, off of a small road that led into the woods.

I opened my door. Rain instantly doused me, not that I cared. My Alabama cap kept the water out of my eyes. I walked to the front of the car and motioned for Alice to pop the hood. She did. Of course, the Porsche exceeded my knowledge of cars. However, a few more minutes of surveying, I realized the gas meter's needle was broken and she was simply out of gas.

I laughed, but her pout deepened. "I should have been able to see this…Come to think of it. I can't see anything involving you." She eyed me skeptically.

"I'm just a weirdo," I said, smiling. I was outside her window. I told her to stay inside, she didn't need to get wet. I racked my brain for a possible solution. I figured it would be all right if she knew my secret. But, then again, she might totally freak and run off somewhere. And get herself hurt.

I decided I would tell one of the wolves belonging to the Quileute tribe to come to where I was. I searched my mind for the youngest one, and found a Seth Clearwater, who couldn't be much older than me. He was out patrolling alone, perhaps just playing around.

_Seth? Can you hear me?_ I asked cautiously. I turned and made it look like I was on the phone so Alice wouldn't suspect anything.

…_Who is this?_ Came the confused reply.

_I'm a friend, don't worry. Can you do me a favor?_

_Um…Sure, I guess? What is it?_

I chuckled to myself, feeling bad that this kid would do something for a total stranger.

_I'm with Alice Cullen, and her car ran out of gas. I need you to find some and bring it here. Do you know how long it will take?_

_Not very…I have a ten gallon bucket I use when I'm mowing grass…What's your name?_

_My name is Grace. Don't worry, I'll explain more later, okay?_

_Okay…_

_And do me a favor…Alice doesn't know who I am, so don't spoil it, okay?_

_All right. Be there in about fifteen._

I felt him morph back into his human state. I put the phone up and walked back to the passenger side of the car. I was afraid to ruin the amazing Porsche, but Alice opened the door for me. I crawled in, trying to shed as little water as possible.

"You know Seth Clearwater?" I asked her.

She managed to not look as disgusted as she sounded. "Yeah, why?"

"That's who I called, he'll be here in about fifteen minutes."

She stifled a groan, and I grinned. "Okay, I'll live."

"At least you're not stuck with a vampire," I said as I clicked the radio on. I sat back in the seat and closed my eyes as Evanescense filled my head.

"Which reminds me," she started, punching the music back off. "How do you know what we are? You're just a human."

I peeked at her with one eye. "Why is that weird? Maybe I can just see vampires."

She glared skeptically. "I don't think so." She pondered for a moment. "No one can just…tell. It's practically impossible…and with the fact that I can't see you…"

I felt myself exhale more than what was necessary. I let go of my block on her power for a moment, to see if she saw something. I waited for about fifteen seconds and got my answer.

"Well, so much for the not being able to see you theory…" She sighed and looked crestfallen. I felt a pang of guilt and turned the block back on.

"What did you see?" I asked, not bothering to act particularly interested.

"Just me and you going to eat later. I wasn't even going to ask you that, I thought you were leaving. Huh." She appeared to stare off into space.

"And now I can't see you again…You're right. You are a weirdo." She looked up and smiled at me. I felt my heart skip a beat. She was quite beautiful for an evil girly pixie.

I peeked at her with one eye and returned the smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We didn't speak much after that. It wasn't that much longer until Seth jogged up, shirt off. He must have ran. He knocked on Alice's door. I was glad it wasn't raining much now, she didn't have to get wet.

"Hey, Seth," she said, smiling. She got out as I did, and I got to see Seth personally now.

As I have said before, I have never particularly been attracted to a male's outward appearance. But seeing Seth, his chiseled chest and abs, his huge arms, and his jet black hair, I felt my heart begin to flutter. He was muttering something to Alice, something about how he was sorry it took. He was so polite, and he couldn't have been more than 17, but the wolf inside him made him look at least twenty five.

And then his eyes met mine.

He didn't know I could read his mind now, he thought I was just an ordinary wolf. I saw his heart rate quicken, and his hands suddenly become wet with sweat. His mind was racing with all the stories of how his brothers had imprinted, and how he didn't really care if he had ever found his girl as long as he had his pack. He felt as if he was about to pass out for a split second, but then the true, honest reality smacked him in the forehead. He had imprinted on me, and it was as if he had fallen completely and hopelessly in love with me.

Imagine the burning guilt I felt when I hadn't imprinted back.

He quickly recomposed himself, knowing (thinking) that I didn't know what just happened. He walked over to me and held out a hand.

"Hey, it's nice to finally meet you," he said, smiling. His smile was radiant and gorgeous, just like the rest of him. I took his hand. It was warm, and I squeezed it gently. His heartbeat quickened.

"You too," I said, returning the smile. "Thanks for helping us out. You really saved us."

"It was nothing. Just don't tell my mom, she'd freak…"

"Well don't worry, I can easily pay you back." I reached for my back pocket, but he grabbed my wrist and held it.

"That won't be necessary." He grinned. "I've got plenty of money. Now, let me get you guys set." His mind was nervous. He didn't want to let go of my wrist either. And it wasn't like I didn't like having him this close…his chest, his muscles so close I could feel his heat radiating off of his body. I enjoyed it. But…He wasn't Alice.

The thought made bile gather in my throat. I was repulsed with myself.

I sighed as he let go to get the can. Alice was still in the car. She honked at me.

"Get in!" She yelled. I flicked her the finger.

"Go ahead, Grace, I'll only take a minute." Seth didn't look at me as he let the gas into the tank. "Think you'll come down to La Push sometime today?"

"We'll have to see. And Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. And it's okay if the others know." He looked up and flashed a smile at me before I left to get back in the Porsche. "Thank you." He knew what I was talking about.

"Grace…" Alice said as I got back in.

"What's wrong?" I said, clicking my seatbelt.

"Do you know about werewolves, too?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you know what imprinting is?"

"Yes…"

"Seth just imprinted on you." I managed not to laugh, but had to force a surprised look on my face.

"What makes you say that?"

She was quiet as Seth came around to knock on the hood, telling us he was done. I nodded to him and he smiled, and then took off. Alice cranked the engine.

"I saw you and him kissing…" She sighed as she pulled back onto the freeway. "You were kissing the way…the way Jasper and I do, the way Carlisle and Esme do, the way Emmett and Rose do,…Even Edward and Bella. And I thought it was impossible to be in love with someone as much as they are with each other."

"Oh." That was all I could say.

She sighed as we pulled into the parking lot of the mall. "It was weird…I'm sorry. I shouldn't let it bother me. She was back to her bouncy, bubbly self.

But before she was, I could tell something was wrong. Two things seemed wrong with what she just told me.

One, I didn't remember letting my barrier on her seeing me fall. So it could mean that I let it go when I was thinking of Seth. Possibly.

Two, when she was telling me this, she looked genuinely heartbroken. If vampires could cry, she would have. I'm telling you, it looked like someone had just told her Jasper had died. I felt a little smug knowing something she didn't. However, I immediately felt guilt as I realized she must have been a little jealous, or hurt that I could have lied to her.

Gah. Vampires are so touchy.

And it made me wonder-Could vamps feel the 'imprinted' bonds wolves do?

Translation-was it possible that Alice had imprinted on me in her own way?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was dumbfounded that I actually enjoyed shopping for once in my lifetime.

Alice was her bubbly self, prancing around. She never stopped smiling, and it was hard for me to not be happy around her. I was happy when she was happy.

"Okay, what are we going to do now?" she asked as we piled back into her car.

My eyes widened. "Alice, you bought enough video games to last me a lifetime. Do you honestly think I need you to do anything else for me?" I glared at her.

"Psh, it wasn't for you! I get bored easily." She smiled innocently. "Besides. You need something to do. It's not like you're going to be bored around here!"

"Who says I'm staying here?" I asked as she pulled back onto the freeway.

"I…I just thought…" I saw that same pained, heartbroken look stick to her gorgeous face. "I thought Carlisle said you could stay…"

I instantly felt like some kind of monster for hurting her. "I am staying. I'm sorry, I was just messing with you." I sighed and squeezed her shoulder. If vampires could blush, she would have been the color of my red t-shirt.

"It's all right…" She said. "I shouldn't overreact like I do half the time." She flashed me a grin, but it wasn't her. It was like she hated the fact I could have hurt her like that. Just like the fact that I hated hurting her even though I apparently had that power.

It wasn't long before we were back at the Cullen's house. I helped Alice carry the loads of gaming equipment and the clothes she bought. I tossed her bags in her room. When it came to the games she had basically prodded me into buying, she said I could have Edward's old room. Which was fine with me.

"You've got to teach me how to play Halo!" she exclaimed, running through the fifty thousand Xbox 360 games I'd ended up with.

"Okay, okay, I will!" I smiled and laughed as I hooked the console up to Edward's huge 60''. God, I was going to have fun with this thing.

"Ooh, and Rock Band and Guitar Hero!"

"Okay!! Calm down woman!" I said, throwing her an evil eye. She just grinned and danced over to where I was.

"Can we now?" she asked.

"I don't know…"

"Please, Grace?" she pleaded, poking her lip out.

Gah. I hated imprinting.

"…Okay, in a minute. I gotta find food." I sighed in defeat as she jumped victoriously, going back to rummage through the games.

"Oh hey, where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"They're out hunting."

"Oh, all right. Be right back." I trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed some PopTarts and headed back upstairs.

"Grace! Gracie we're gonna play Tony Hawk first!!" She darted out of Edward's room and ran right for the stairs.

Unfortunately, she didn't see me. We collided.

She sent us spiraling down the stairs, and I lost my PopTart. It flew into the T.V. downstairs I think. By the time we finally came to a stop, I was laughing hysterically. She had landed on top of me, a leg on each side. Apparently she was afraid I was hurt because she was looking at me up and down.

Or was she doing something else?

"Are you okay?" I asked her, once I regained control of my giggles.

"I'm fine…are you?" She seemed hesitant. I was afraid she felt bad because she ran right into me.

"I'm great." I smiled, suppressing more laughter. "You sure you're all right?"

"…Yeah, I am."

She had this strange look in her eyes. I couldn't tell exactly what it was. She wasn't hurt, but she was thinking about something. She was still sitting on top of me. I wondered why she hadn't moved. Not that I wanted her to.

Then I realized how much I wished she would just lay on top of me. Like I was her pillow or something. I wished I could hold her and stroke her hair and tell her that I really was okay, and she didn't have to worry about anything. I wished, in the back of my mind, that she would kiss me. Not a great wonderful, Oh-my-God-I'm-so-in-love-with-you kiss, but I wanted her to be close to me, and maybe either, kiss my forehead, or lay down so I could kiss the top of her head.

And she did.

I was afraid that I would be confused at first, that I wouldn't know how to react or respond. But she just laid right down, cuddled her spiky hair up to my chin, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I forgot what I didn't know and let instinct take over. I put a hand on her waist and squeezed her to me, and let my other hand toy absentmindedly with her hair. I could have stayed like this for an eternity.

But I didn't, and I almost felt bad for what I did next. I picked her up. God, she was so tiny! I could have snapped her like a twig, vampire or not…I held her for a brief second, then sat her down. Her eyes searched my face for an explanation. She wasn't hurt, she wasn't confused. She hadn't wanted to leave that position.

"I have to show you something, but you have to promise you're not going to hate me, okay?" I asked softly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I could never hate you." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Then come with me," I said, smiling as I took her hand. I led her outside, just off the porch. "Sure you're not going to hate me?"

She glared ominously at me.

"Okay, okay."

I morphed.


	6. Chapter 6

***Thanks for the reviews, they mean bunchies and let me know to keep on goin'! You guys are awesome, enjoy!***

Chapter 6

In retrospect, that may have not been the best thing to do.

I was at least forty times her size. I felt like such an idiot. I should have known it would have scared her. I should have known.

I felt the rush of heat envelope my body, transforming me into the majestic Guardian.

And then I saw her face. I didn't even realize how tall Guardian was compared to her. She look absolutely horrified…so scared, so shocked. She staggered back, loosing her footing. She fell, and I immediately changed back to my human self. But the damage had been done. I felt my heart sink as I offered my hand to help her up, but she just stared at me and backed further. I wanted to lay down and die. I just stood there as she got up and ran back into the house. I guessed she didn't want me there. I decided to go on to La Push and meet my future pack mates.

It was raining, big surprise. I had met Jacob Black, a boy named Quil, and a guy named Paul. Seth was doing errands for his mom. Oh, and of course I met Sam, their Alpha. They were amazed that a Guardian had returned. Sam immediately offered Alpha to me, but I told him I would only assume it if I was needed. He offered me a place to stay, in a cabin not far from his and his wife Emily's house. I gladly accepted, and went to the bedroom as soon as I entered. I was dog tired (no pun intended), and it wasn't long before I collapsed on the bed and was catching Zs.

I was having a hard time sleeping. I felt so bad about what I did. A werewolf my size could easily destroy five vampires and walk away without a scratch. Not to mention, I knew how Alice felt about werewolves. She despised them. They prevented her from seeing and she basically hated them. I wondered if she hated me.

Well the next thing I knew, someone was pounding on the door of the cabin. I sighed and rose up, ran a hand through my messed up hair, put my cap back on and told them to come on in. Of course, I knew it was Seth. I could hear his thoughts. He did come in, smiling, shirt off.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, trying to get some sleep."

"Oh…" He looked down.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I don't care if you're here, I'm glad you are." Darn. I hadn't meant to make it sound like he woke me up.

"Are…you sure? I mean…I can go…" He didn't meet my eyes.

I smiled and stood up next to him. "I promise, Seth, it's all right." He looked up and smiled shyly. "So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well. I'm guessing you kinda know already I imprinted on you…"

"Yes…And before you jump to conclusions, I need to tell you this. You know I'm the Guardian, right?" He nodded. "Okay well, Guardians imprint on people who need them in certain times of trouble. I have already imprinted on Alice. I have never been able to know if I would imprint for love, because a Guardian's purpose is to protect people. For a time, Alice is top on my list, and I won't really notice much else…Please don't get your feelings hurt. You and me are still gonna be best pals." I winked at him and jabbed his arm playfully.

He beamed. "I pretty much got that speech from Sam because he doesn't want me to be hurt. But I understand completely! I just want you to be happy. And…I was kind of…sort of hoping that…" He was unsure of what to say. Good thing I could read his mind, because if I were him, I wouldn't know how to say it either.

He wanted to kiss me. In his mind, he squeezed his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. He would begin to kiss me. I figured what the heck. I'd let him have a go.

"Whatever you're hoping for, go ahead." I smiled at him. And he basically did what he was thinking. His body was so warm against mine, and he was so big, so strong. He pressed his lips to mine and closed his eyes. I knew this was his first kiss, and I was thrilled he wanted it with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tugging gently at his hair. He slid his tongue against mine, and I soon closed my eyes and let him take me away. I had never been this close to a guy, and I wasn't quite sure I wanted it to end. His hands wandered to my lower back and he pressed me tighter against him, like I could never be close enough.

And then it was over. He stopped, for fear of tempting himself to go to far. He laid his forehead on mine, his heavy breathing hot on my lips. His eyes were still closed. I took his hand.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He shook his head gently. "No, thank you…" He sighed and held me. "You need to get some sleep." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "When can we do something?"

"I'll give you my cell number later, okay? Text me and we'll figure something out." I smiled.

He beamed again. "All right!" He gave me a quick hug. "I've got to do some work anyway, so I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye!" And then he was gone.

I smiled. I was glad he had came by. That was exactly what I needed. I sighed and pulled some crackers out of the cabinet. I still hadn't been able to edge Alice off my mind, but I had managed to dull the throbbing of my heart. I had to see her sometime soon, because Carlisle will be wondering where I went. I shrugged off the fact and decided not to worry, that I'd just sleep and wake up when I needed to. I shuffled over to the couch, plopped down, and was soon asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I awoke in the middle of the night, close to one in the morning. I wasn't quite sure why until I heard something a good distance away from the cabin.

In sighed and got out of bed, crawled out the window and morphed. I instantly smelled who my visitor was, and my heartbeat drummed against the Guardian's strong chest. It was Alice. I couldn't tell why she was here, but it wasn't to hurt anything. She was merely curious. I crept along the trees, silent, but I knew she could see me.

She was as quiet as she was graceful. She leapt off a tree and landed squarely in front of me without a sound. She said nothing, just eyed me. I started to morph back so I could speak to her.

"No, stay like this for a minute. I want to look at you." She circled me, floating around like a ballerina. After about three rounds, she came up to just inches away from my muzzle. I instinctively backed away and laid down in front of her so she didn't have to reach up. She pushed my nose up and suddenly rushed to my chest, hugging me. I was slightly surprised. I craned my neck to look at her. She buried her face in my thick fur, making soft sobbing noises. I guessed this was what vampires called crying.

I couldn't take that. My heart wouldn't let me. I morphed back, standing up and taking her in my arms. She collapsed in my protective embrace, small shudders racking her body. I felt horrible. I wanted her to feel better.

"Grace…I'm sorry…So sorry…"

I leaned my head on her hair and kissed it softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I should have known better. I should be sorry." She looked up and gave me her evil eye, trying to withhold a giggle. I squeezed her gently, and she pressed her body closer to mine. "I mean it. You had a right to be upset."

"But…"

"No buts. You and I are best friends now, remember?"

She sighed softly, placing her head back on my chest. "I know…"

I caressed her hair again, rubbing her back. "You'll be okay, angel."

She broke away and glared at me. "What did you just call me?"

"An angel."

"I am no angel." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What if you are to me?"

"Impossible."

"Everything's possible. I've needed an angel for years, and I finally found her."

She scowled. "Gracie, you're the angel, not me."

It was my turn to make an evil face. "Don't say that…"

"Why not? Because it's true!"

"No…I mean…" Gah. Here we go. Personal story time.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Back when I was just me, just human. Out of the seven people that had called me an angel before you, seven people managed to stab me in the back and break my heart into a thousand tiny microscopic pieces. I don't get close to people anymore. I don't have a heart to give anyone, it's beyond repair." I looked wistfully into the trees, remembering memories and heartaches of years' past.

She groaned. "You're such a drama queen! I won't do that to you! I don't care how many people have said it before me, I don't care how many people will say it after me. I don't CARE! You are my angel, and you are my world, and whether you have a heart or not, you got one now! 'Cuz you got mine!"

I sighed and closed my eyes. I wanted her to be quiet. This wasn't going well.

"Grace, I know you hear me." She walked up to me, a centimeter away from my face. I turned away.

"Do you know about a werewolf's ability to imprint?" I asked.

"Yes…?" She eyed me carefully.

"I imprinted on you." Before she asked any questions and spazzed out on me, I explained the Guardian's method of imprinting. "So basically, I'm kind of in love with you, kind of not. And it's only going to be for a short time…Until you and I undergo some kinda crazy hardship or something. It's weird, I know, and you'll always have me as a friend. But you may not always love me like you say you do now."

She just stared at me. I knew it was a lot to take in. But she looked so darn cute, I couldn't help smiling.

"Wow. You're crazy. I'm crazy, this is insane!" She threw her hands up in the air. "What the hell kind of hardship are you talking about?" She was pacing.

"I know as much as you do. For now…I guess all there is to do is just be normal friends. I guess we'll know when the time comes." I closed my eyes and turned around. We weren't far from the cabin. It was still completely dark, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was such an amazing feeling to know this with my eyes closed. I opened them however to look at the stars. I had almost forgot Alice was with me until I felt her walk up beside me, not quite touching me but close enough as to where I could feel the cold coming from her icy skin. She was looking at the stars too.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." I smiled. Corny, but sweet. She suppressed a smile as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I hugged her shoulders.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you are." I turned to kiss her forehead. However, as I did, she turned her head to look up at me, and well.

We kissed. Her cold lips pressed perfectly to mine, it was for a split second as we both surprised each other. She had her eyes closed, looking so perfectly adorable. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "You saw that, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry. I lied about seeing me and you at dinner." She grinned sheepishly and started to move away from me. I quickly put my arm around her waist, pulling her back to me. She smiled. "You're not angry?"

"Why would I be mad at an angel?"

She scrunched her face and stuck her tongue out. And I couldn't help myself. I turned to face her and squeezed her close to me, hovering my lips a breath's length away from hers.

"Don't stick it out unless you plan on using it…" Her breath caught, and I heard her gasp softly as her eyes found mine. She put her hands around my neck.

"Does that give me permission?" she whispered back, her icy breath caressing my lips.

"As long as you want it." And then it happened.

It was like nothing I had ever imagined before. She was kissing me, her tongue gently caressing mine, my lips, her hands tugging my hair. I was taken by slight, sweet surprise as she moaned ever so softly. I felt myself going nuts, and soon I wouldn't really be able to control myself. She didn't stop, not that I wanted her to. She let my mouth go and explored my neck. I picked her up and felt her wrap her legs around me. God, I was seriously about to lose it. I backed her up onto a tree and used a hand to pull her head back up so she could kiss me again. She didn't object as I started grinding her into the tree, pressing her closer to me. She licked at my ear and dug her nails into my shoulder as I let my teeth slide around on her neck, licking it in some places. She moaned quietly in my ear, and I gave up all hopes of control. I held her against me with one arm and let my other hand venture down to her chest, gently massaging each breast as I came to it. She held onto me tighter and moaned a little louder as I came to her stomach, tracing the edge of her tight jeans with my finger. I worked my way down slowly, torturing her, imagining how wet she must be. I carefully squeezed her pussy from outside her pants. She dug harder and let out a gasp of delight. I stroked it gently and she spread wide for me. I bit into her neck as I worked back up to the top of the pants, loosening them, unbuttoning them. Just before I could go any further however, she launched herself into a tree and let me fall against the tree, panting.

She quickly came back down. "I'm sorry, Gracie," she said, her eyes downcast. "We don't need to…"

I couldn't help but smile. She looked so sweet, so innocent. How could I be disappointed? "I understand honey. Now, come here." I reached for her and hugged her. She gladly fell against me, sighing softly. "You need to go home."

"Only if you're coming with me," she grinned and winked.

"Okay, okay, I'm yours," I laughed and squeezed her. I made a mental connection with Sam and told him I was going back to the Cullens' for now. He acknowledged it and told me goodbye for now.

"Before we go, I have a request," she asked, letting go of me.

"Yes?"

"I want you to morph and let me ride on you on the way home." I happily obliged. I morphed into Guardian, standing beside her. Of course, before I let her get on top I licked her. She groaned in disgust and I let out a few sharp barks that was a wolf's laughter. I sank to the ground and let her climb on, and soon we were trotting our way back to her house.


End file.
